12 Day's of Christmas
by Blanche Mottershead
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. Will be a selection of one shots, one for each day of the twelve day's of christmas. hope you enjoy and have a very merry christmas :) let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor cried out in frustration and let his arms flop to his sides, the wrapping paper and ribbons falling open around the gift.

"What is it sweetie?" his wife asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs above the console room. He leapt frantically forwards covering the present with his body.

"Don't look!" he cried. "It's a surprise. Go away!" River chuckled to herself and turned to walk back towards the Library. The Doctor watched her go and then turned his attention back to the present. If only he could have it gift wrapped, but seeing as he hadn't actually bought it that wasn't a possibility. But he had to make it perfect. He had it all planned out, every last detail, and it _had _to be perfect.

When the Doctor finally allowed River back into the room the air was filled with the soft sound of Ella Fitzgerald Christmas songs, and the TARDIS seemed to buzz contentedly in tune with the festivities. She had even decorated herself, great sliver baubles hanging from the ceiling, and lush leafy green garlands winding themselves up the banisters and pillars. She sauntered in, going slowly down the stairs, her hands held behind her back, a little smile playing about her pretty lips, and suddenly he had forgotten all of his planning, and could focus only on her, and of course, what she was hiding behind her back.

"What have you got behind your back?" he asked suspiciously. She grinned and revealed a small neatly wrapped cylindrical parcel. The Doctor beamed and ripped the paper off like and over excited, over grow child.

"Fish fingers and custard!" he cried out as he opened the warm cylinder to pull out a hot fish finger, dripping bright yellow custard back into the pot.

"Mother told me the story ages ago," River chuckled. He placed them, still smiling, on the console table and reached around him to present his poorly wrapped gift to his wife. River raised a single slender eyebrow incredulously as she eyed the wrapping, and opened it slowly, to find a small white silk bag inside; the bag had belonged to her mother. She looked at him, eyes wide, sadness reflected just beneath the surface.

"Doctor?" she breathed. He smiled comfortingly at her, and said,

"Open it." Reaching tentatively inside she pulled out the green and gold velvet star, her name embroidered in gold on either side, translated by the TARDIS from the language of the Gamma Forrest.

"She gave it to me, saying that if ever anything should happen to her, that I should make sure you get it." The Doctor smiled softly at her, and she kissed him tenderly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas River," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas my love."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" River shouted over the racket of the TARDIS as she crashed through time and space.

"Spoilers!" the Doctor shouted back at her; she threw her head back and laughed loudly, her eyes sparkling, and the Doctor couldn't help but grin at the sight of her. When the TARDIS finally settled he grabbed her hand and they ran through the doors and out into the snow covered mountains. River turned, looking wide-eyed at her surroundings. They were standing on top of a snow covered peak in a clearing amongst tall dark fur-trees, an inky black sky above them, the Northern Lights dancing above their heads.

"Doctor," she breathed, "this is…"

"Amazing, beautiful, stunning breath-taking?" he grinned. "Isn't it just." River grinned and threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"You are brilliant," she smiled.

"Well," he grinned, "I try." Then he clicked his fingers and the soft sound of music drifted lazily out into the cold night air. River laughed.

" ' I can give you the starlight.' By Ivor Novello. How appropriate," she chuckled. The Doctor held out his hand to her.

"Will you dance with me Professor Song?" he smiled.

"Of course." And so they danced under the soft light of the Aurora until Boxing Day drifted to a close.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas," she breathed as she rested her head on his shoulder as they danced with the lights above them.


	3. Chapter 3

River screamed and ducked as the Doctor sent a huge snowball rocketing toward her face. She ran towards him and rugby tackled him into the snow, landing on top of him, pinning him to the ground as she sat on his waist.

"Truce?" he begged.

"Never!" she grinned scooping up a large handful of snow and dumping it on his face. She jumped backwards off of him as he tried to roll her face first into the snow. She dodged behind a tree to avoid another assault of snowballs, breathing heavily, her back pressed against the tree, concealing herself from his line of fire. She waited for him to appear and pelt her with snow once more, and as she waited, she watched a dark shadow move slowly between two trees not far off. She walked forwards cautiously, straining her eyes to try and see what it was hiding between the tall furs, one hand placed carefully on the hilt of her gun.

As River stepped forwards a tall rough-cut ice sculpture shot up in front of her. She leapt backwards in alarm only to collide with another behind her.

"Doctor!" she screamed. As he burst into view two more appeared either side of her and they raised their arms, trapping her in a tight circle, preventing her from escaping, from even reaching her gun.

"Doctor!" she screamed again.

"River!" he yelled as he ran towards his wife. But before he could reach her, a tight circle had sprung up around him, trapping his arms against his side, preventing him from reaching his screwdriver. As the two of thme struggled to free themselves they heard a dark chuckled echo from the shadows of the tree line, making them look up. Madame Kovarian appeared, waking slowly towards them, grinning manically.

"Merry Christmas Melody," she grinned madly. And with a snap of her fingers, she and River were pulled rapidly under ground, leaving the Doctor struggling against his icy shackles, and screaming in to the empty clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

River stood, shackled to the wall of ice behind her, shivering, her lips blue.

"This is a little primitive for you isn't it?" she said, forcing the words past her chattering teeth.

"Oh darling, this is just the dungeon. You should see the computer room upstairs," Kovarian smirked gesturing to the ceiling above them.

"Yeah? Perhaps I'll take a look before I blow it up."

"Shackled to a wall and still so confident," Kovarian mused.

"I'm the Doctor's wife," she grinned. "Traveling with the Doctor gives a girl confidence so just imagine what being married to him does."

"Oh the cliché is sickening," Kovarian groaned. "You married the man you were meant to kill."

"What can I say," grinned River, "you just can't find the psychopaths these days. We're an unpredictable bunch." At this Kovarian's lips curled up into a dark sly smile.

"You won't be when I am done with you. You'll be mummies little pet." She turned her back on her and went to pick up a long frosty syringe from a little table in the corner, filled with frosted blue liquid.

"What are you doing?" River asked, panic rising in her chest as Kovarian came slowly closer, raising the needle to point it at her temple.

"I'd say it wont hurt a bit," she grinned, "but that would be lying." She raised the needle and River felt it's cold tip press against her temple. Flattening her self against the wall, she screamed,

"Doctor!" Just as the needle was about to pierce her skin a loud, unmistakable whirring filled the air, and River heaved a sigh of relief. Kovarian snapped around as the Tardis materialised in the little cell and the Doctor stepped out of the doors.

"Step away from my wife," he growled.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" River demanded.

"Magnetised snow particles," the Doctor said, "take any shape you want, easy to control and notoriously difficult to track, even for me. Sorry I'm late honey." He winked at his wife and then pointed his screwdriver at her shackles, which quickly sprung open. He tossed her a gun and she caught it, pointing it at Kovarian.

"Thank you sweetie," she smiled. "Now then, computer system? Upstairs right?" she looked at her husband and the both grinned.

"So if I do this," the Doctor said, pointing and sonicing at a bunch of wires which snaked up through a hole in the ceiling. The all looked up as the groan of a large computer system shutting down filled the air.

"And I do this," River grinned pointing her gun at a crack in the ceiling. "Merry Christmas," she growled. She fired a single shot through the roof and the Doctor pulled her into the Tardis as computer shrapnel and ice began to crash in around Kovarian and her little dungeon.

"Next time," River said once they were safely floating through space, "I plan the Christmas holidays."


End file.
